Batman/TMNT 04
[[Datei:BatmanTMNT 4 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #4]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #4''' (Untertitel: "New Friends, Old Ghosts"; "Neue Freunde, alte Geister") ist das vierte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 9. März 2016 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #4 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen und Cover': Freddie E. Williams II *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Group Editor': Jim Chadwick *'Assistent Editor': David Pina Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #5 Vorkommende Charaktere TMNT''-Universum''' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones *Shredder **Foot Clan ''DC''-Universum *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Alfred Pennyworth **Thomas und Martha Wayne (in Rückblick) *Commissioner James Gordon (erwähnt) *Ra's al Ghul **League of Assassins *Joker *Mad Hatter (Hologramm) *Joe Chill (erwähnt) *Justice League (erwähnt) **CyborgSiehe auch ''Teen Titans'' (TV Serie) (erwähnt) *Dr. Mahreen Zaheer *Dr. Naveen Khan (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|160px|Düstere VorausahnungenIm Arkham Asylum ist die junge Ärztin Dr. Mahreen Zaheer langsam mit ihren Nerven am Ende, da die Verhöre der Mitglieder des ominösen Foot Clans, die die Polizei von Gotham in der letzten Zeit in ihrer Anstalt einquartiert hat,''Batman/TMNT'' #1 und ''Batman/TMNT'' #3 nicht Schlüssiges hervorbringt. Doch auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Büro kommt Zaheer etwas zu nahe an der Zelle vorbei, in der gerade der Joker einsitzt; der psychopathische Clown nimmt sich kein Blatt vor den Mund und neckt sie bösartig mit einer Bemerkung, dass er weiß, dass sich etwas Großes in Gotham anbahnt. Diese Worte rufen Zaheers eigene Befürchtungen hervor, dass hinter den Ereignissen in der letzten Zeit wirklich etwas steckt, was über alles ihr Begreifbare zu gehen droht... thumb|240px|Die Gastfreundschaft von Wayne ManorIndessen im Wayne Manor vertreiben sich die interdimensional gestrandeten Turtles und ihr Meister Splinter die Zeit, die sie mit dem Warten auf eine neue Gelegenheit für ihre Heimreise verbringen müssen, so gut wie es nur geht. Wenn sie ihrem Freund Batman nicht gerade bei seinen Missionen aushelfen - wie unlängst gegen den Mad Hatter -, verzehren sie (zu Alfreds Verdruss) massenweise Pizza und hängen ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach: Michelangelo versucht einen neuen Rekord im Indoor-Skateboarding aufzustellen, bis Alfred das benötigte Instrument beschlagnahmt, um die Inneneinrichtungen und seine Nerven zu schützen; Leonardo sparrt mit Batman; und Donatello freut sich wie ein Schneekönig über die Gelegenheit, die überragenden technischen Anlagen des Batcaves ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu dürfen. Natürlich sind die Freunde immer noch darüber besorgt, was mit ihnen passieren wird, wenn sie zulange hierbleiben,''Batman/TMNT'' #2 doch die örtlichen Ressourcen, die sie legal konsultieren können, haben ihnen keine Möglichkeit geboten, ein eigenes Dimensionsportal zu konstruieren oder den Zerfall des Mutagens in ihren Körpern aufzuhalten. Daher können sie nicht anders als abzuwarten, bis der Shredder seinen nächsten Zug macht. thumb|left|240px|Eine Anschuldigung im ZornSchließlich aber, als Batman sich mit den Turtles näher sozialisiert und (vielleicht zum ersten Mal) mit ihnen zusammen eine Pizza verzehrt, platzt Raphael, der seit seiner Verletzung''Batman/TMNT'' #3 nur untätig herumsitzen musste, der Kragen. Er hat es satt, rumsitzen und "einfach nur" darauf zu warten, bis er und seine Familie zu gewöhnlichen Tieren regressieren; und in seiner Wut beschuldigt er Batman, seinen Kreuzzug gegen das Verbrechen nur als puren Zeitvertreib "eines verwöhnten reichen Jungen" zu betreiben. Daher trennt er sich von den anderen und versucht, auf eigene Faust nach dem Shredder zu suchen, damit sie alle wieder zurück nach Hause können. thumb|160px|Meet Casey Jones!Zur etwas gleichen Zeit haben der Shredder und sein neuer Partner Ra's al Ghul in dessen Versteck den Bau eines neuen Dimensionsportals vollendet, welches nun kurz vor der Aktivierung steht. Gerade bevor es losgeht, informiert der Shredder Ra's darüber, dass Dr. Khan bei den ersten Aktivierungsversuchen des vorigen Portals eine Anomalie entdeckt hat, die sich von der Welt der Turtles in Batmans Realität zu bewegen versucht hat. Mithilfe der neuen Ressourcen, die zu seiner Verfügung stehen, hat der Shredder diese Anomalie nun gezielt anpeilen können und bereitet sich nun darauf vor, diese in die hiesige Realität hineinzuziehen. Das Portal wird damit aktiviert und materialisiert eine Gestalt, die mit einigen gezielten Hieben die Foot-Leute und Assassinen, die ihr zu nahe stehen, k.o. schlägt. Und dieser Neuankömmling ist Casey Jones, der neben seinem üblichen Schlägerarsenal mit fünf Kanistern Mutagen für seine Freunde bewaffnet ist. thumb|left|160px|Let's pick a ride!Die Aktivierung des Portal bleibt jedoch nicht ganz unbemerkt; im Batcave geht in diesem Augenblick ein Alarm los, den Donatello und Batman auf die interdimensionale Energiefrequenz des Portals abgestimmt hatten, welches Batman von ihren Waffen hatte ablesen können. Da Batman gerade nach Gotham gefahren ist, brauchen die Turtles schnellstens einen Ersatztransport - und mit einem Knopfdruck bringt Donatello gerade das richtige Gefährt für diesen Zweck ans Tageslicht... thumb|160px|Eine Gelegenheit zur MitfahrtIn der Zwischenzeit hat sich Raphael im Trenchcoat und Hut auf den Weg nach Gotham gemacht, als Batman in seinem Batmobil neben ihm anhält und ihn bittet, einzusteigen. Raphael will zuerst nichts mehr weiter mit ihm zu tun haben, doch Batman bittet den Turtle darum, ihm zuerst etwas zeigen zu dürfen, bevor sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen sollen. Im Innersten schon neugierig, und da der Weg ohnehin extrem weit ist, nimmt Raphael schließlich das Angebot widerwillig an. thumb|left|240px|Ein klärendes ZwiegesprächIn Gotham angekommen, führt Batman Raphael in eine ganz bestimmte Gasse: Crime Alley, der Ort, an dem der achtjährige Bruce Wayne mit ansehen musste, wie seine Eltern von einem Straßenräuber wegen einer vollen Brieftasche und einer Perlenkette erschossen wurden. Im Anschluss an diese Schilderung macht Batman dem erschütterten Turtle klar, dass er ihn nicht hierhergebracht hat, um ihm Schuldgefühle zu geben, sondern um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sein eigener Verlust ihn dazu bewegt hat, den Turtles zu helfen, damit nicht wieder eine Familie auseinandergerissen wird, wenn er dies verhindern kann. Genau da erreicht Batman ein Funkruf von Alfred, der ihn über die Situation mit dem Dimensionsportal informiert; und nun machen die beiden Kämpfer sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Zielort. thumb|160px|Das Anrücken der FinsternisAls Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo währenddessen in Ra's al Ghuls Versteck einbrechen, finden sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung nicht den Shredder oder Ra's, sondern Casey schwer angeschlagen, aber noch am Leben vor. Dieser muss ihnen berichten, dass die beiden Oberschurken sich das Mutagen, was Casey extra für die Turtles hierhergebracht hat, unter den Nagel gerissen haben und damit verschwunden sind. Und der einzige Hinweis auf ihren Zielort, den Casey während seines Kampfes von ihnen hat aufschnappen können, ist ein ihm unbekannter Name: Arkham! Zitate * Pizzabote: Alles klar, das dürfte alles sein... Können sie alle Boxen tragen, Mister? Alfred Pennyworth: Junger Mann, ich habe sechs Monate in einen der höchst exklusivsten Fünf-Sterne-Restaurants in London gearbeitet. Ich glaube, dass mich dies sehr geeignet dafür macht, ein paar Pizzen zu tragen. - [mürrisch] Pizza, also wirklich... Da biete ich ein Festmahl und die wollen Pizza... [seufzt] Teenager. * Raphael: In ein paar Tagen werden wir nur ein paar Schildkröten und eine Ratte sein, die diese Freakshow hier in einen Käfig in der Ecke einsperren wird. Und jetzt haben wir eine Pizzaparty? Soll das ein Witz sein? Leonardo: Raphael, wir tun alles, was wir können - Raphael: Oh, hör auf, so zu tun, als wäre ''er'' nicht der Grund, weswegen wir in diesem Schlammassel sitzen. Ich durchschaue deinen blöden Maskenmantel, Batman! Möchtest du wissen, was du bist? Du bist nur ein Typ, der den Nervenkitzel sucht. Du bist nur irgendein reicher Junge, der ein Kostüm anzieht und böse Jungs verprügelt, weil das nach Spaß aussieht. Du hast dieses Leben gewählt. Wir nicht. Wir wurden zu dem, was wir werden mussten, um zu überleben. Wir kämpfen gegen den Shredder, weil er uns im Schlaf ermorden würde, wenn wir es nicht täten. Aber dich geht all das gar nichts an, oder? Darum haben wir versagt. Wenn wir nicht auf dich gehört hätten, hätten wir uns in die Basis schleichen und bereits nachhause gehen können. Und das Ding von der anderen Seite her abstellen können. Wir würden jetzt nicht hier festsitzen. Wir würden jetzt nicht unser Todesurteil über unseren Köpfen schweben haben. Und aus irgendeinem idiotischen Grund sehen sie das nicht ein. Sie denken, du wärst der Held, der du zu sein scheinst. Aber ich erkenne die Wahrheit. Ich sehe hier ein egoistisches reiches Kind, das dies alles hier nur zum Spaß tut, und sowas ist keiner, dem ich mein Vertrauen schenken werde. * Raphael: Was ist das für ein Ort? Batman: Crime Alley. Raphael: Kreative Leute, die ihr hier in Gotham habt... Batman: Hier habe ich gesehen, wie meine Eltern starben, Raphael. Sie wurden von einem gewöhnlichen Mann getötet, einem vom Glück verlassenen Dieb mit einer Pistole. Genau vor mir erschossen, aus keinem anderen Grund als für das Geld in der Börse meines Vaters und die Perlenkette um den Hals meiner Mutter. Ich war acht Jahre alt. Bildergalerie BatmanTMNT 4 02.jpg|Alternativ-Cover (Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga) BatmanTMNT 4 08.jpg BatmanTMNT 4 09.jpg BatmanTMNT 4 10.jpg BatmanTMNT 4 14.jpg Trivia *Das Batmobil, welches die Turtles für ihre Fahrt in die Gothamer Innenstadt verwenden, ist das Design aus der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(Zeichentrickserie) Batman-Zeichentrickserie] von 1992-1999. *Raphael mit Hut und Trenchcoat ist eine Anspielung auf Raphaels Auftreten im ersten Turtles-Live Action-Film. Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (HC, August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (25. Oktober 2016) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Bemerkungen Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon